


The Only One Who Can Love Me Is Me

by Taigaike



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bodyswap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:06:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taigaike/pseuds/Taigaike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami and Aomine have a tiny accident and wake up in each others' bodies. Need I add more!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only One Who Can Love Me Is Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short story, which i dreamt of on my birthday, a few days ago. It could get a little cliche, but bear with me!

Kagami was walking to Maji Burger, after a hard practice session. Coach did not understand that the spring holidays were not to be spent in a sweltering gym. Being a returnee, Kagami hated Tokyo summers with a passion. He was this close to filling a tub, full of ice and never coming out of it till the end of the season.

 

Even the night felt warm, he mused, as he hurried towards the green crossing. While crossing, he saw Aomine walking ahead of him, with a busty red-headed chick. He debated whether to call out to him, as they were not more than acquaintances. But, then he remembered that he still had to return Aomine’s shoes, and now seemed like a good time as his apartment was close.

 

“Oi, Aomine.” He called from the middle of the road, not knowing that the traffic signal had become green. A truck driver, who was fighting with his co-passenger had not seen the teenager, had begun driving the vehicle towards him. Aomine and his companion, who had turned upon hearing Aomine’s name, however saw the truck.

 

“Baka! Watch out!”

 

Kagami saw the truck lights heading his way and, using his super power, leaped forward out of the way. But, unfortunately, the forward path contained Aomine in it. They crashed into the opposing wall, Aomine cushioning most of the impact. He lost consciousness immediately and Kagami rapidly followed him into the darkness.

 

▇ ▅ █ ▅ ▇ ▂ ▃ ▁ ▁ ▅ ▃ ▅ ▅ ▄ ▅ ▇ ▇ ▅ █ ▅ ▇ ▂ ▃ ▁ ▁ ▅ ▃ ▅ ▅ ▄ ▅ ▇ ▇ ▅ █ ▅ ▇ ▂ ▃ ▁ ▁ ▅ ▃ ▅ ▅ ▄ ▅ ▇ 

 

Kagami heard a constant beeping somewhere in the vicinity of his head. His eyes felt heavy and it took a few attempts to open them. When they were finally open, he glanced around to see that he was in a hospital room.

 

Suddenly, memories of what happened rushed back and he raised the hand not connected to the IV to his aching head. He found that his hand and forehead were covered fully with bandages. He frowned. He thought that he was not hurt as Aomine had taken most of the impact. 

 

While he was thinking, the nurse had slipped in. Upon noticing that he was awake, she walked next to him and began to take the routine check-ups like his pulse, heartbeat, etc.

 

“What day is it?” Kagami asked with a voice that sounded too low to be his. But, he shoved aside his confusion, thinking that it was because non-usage, and waited for the reply.

 

The nurse looked at him and said, “Today is Thursday, Aomine-san. You have been unconscious for two days.”

 

“What! That long! How is that possibl……wait, what did you just call me?”

 

“You forgot your own name! Sir, what else do you not remember?” She looked panicked, as she pressed the ‘Doctor’ button, near his bed.

 

“I haven’t forgotten my own name. It’s Kagami Taiga. You got me confused with someone else”

 

The nurse just looked at him, with sympathy, as a tall doctor walked in. She just rushed to him and they conversed for a few minutes, before turning towards Kagami.

 

As Kagami watched, the doctor said, “Please listen to me. Your name is Aomine Daiki. You are 16 years old and go to ….”

 

“I’m telling you again. My name is Kagami Taiga. Aomine is another guy with blue hair and dark skin.”

 

The doctor and the nurse exchanged glances. The doctor-sensei then made a movement with his hand and the nurse approached Kagami with a mirror.

 

“What!!!!” Kagami screamed loudly. Because the face that looked back at him in the mirror, belonged to one Aomine Daiki.

 

▇ ▅ █ ▅ ▇ ▂ ▃ ▁ ▁ ▅ ▃ ▅ ▅ ▄ ▅ ▇ ▇ ▅ █ ▅ ▇ ▂ ▃ ▁ ▁ ▅ ▃ ▅ ▅ ▄ ▅ ▇ ▇ ▅ █ ▅ ▇ ▂ ▃ ▁ ▁ ▅ ▃ ▅ ▅ ▄ ▅ ▇

**Author's Note:**

> Really Sry....will update more later. This is actually a preview. So pls leave a comment, if you find mistakes!


End file.
